


Find Me Where Dreams Never Die

by bearagony



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Early Mornings, Idiots in Love, Literal Sleeping Together, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Sleepiness, early morning conversations, morning shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearagony/pseuds/bearagony
Summary: In which, Kurapika finds that they’re happiest in Leorio’s arms. 5 AM conversations are good too, though.





	Find Me Where Dreams Never Die

Kurapika never knew paradise, but they were sure that they finally found it after all these years. 

Paradise was here in a man who looked too old for his age. Paradise was in a man who was as loyal and passionate as they come with a heart made of platinum. Paradise was here in a man who breathed love and affection in their direction everyday.

Paradise manifested itself in Leorio Paladiknight. 

If the Garden of Eden was thought to be true paradise, Kurapika was sure that Leorio had to be trillions times better than that. Arms fitting around them, long and strong, encasing them as if they were the branches of a fir tree. They were positive that they were Eve, staring down the serpent and longing to take a bite of the forbidden fruit that was Leorio’s love. 

With a hint of a smile, Kurapika found that they were happiest in Leorio’s arms as they were now. 

Warm pinks, oranges and purples streamlined from the window into their bedroom, the thin curtains doing little to stop the sun’s awakening. Chocolate truffle eyes softened at the sight before them. 

Leorio’s head practically drowned in the couples’ scarlet silk pillowcases, face relaxed from any possible stressors and a trail of drool making its way down the corner of his mouth onto the awaiting silk below. His arched brows were slightly furrowed and misshapen from being rubbed against the pillow all night. Leorio’s own mocha orbs were hidden under thin eyelids and thick eyelashes that always made Leorio look so elegant to them. If they could, they’d gladly kiss every lash and every pore that their lover sported.

As if he could sense Kurapika eyeing him down, Leorio woke with a groggy yawn and a few bats of his eyes. Hand lifting from Kurapika’s waist to rub at the drool around his mouth, he spoke. “G’morning, sweetheart. Y’okay?” 

“Yes. I’m perfectly fine,” they whispered back to him. “Just looking at you sleep. You’re pretty cute sometimes.”

“Ah man…” Leorio grumbled, the blush of embarrassment sprouting on his face not being lost on Kurapika. “I was hoping you’d leave it at the first part. At least I could have made a joke on how fine you are. Now you’re just being a brat.”

Kurapika only chuckled. “Calling me a brat so early in the morning? How rude of you.”

“Me? Rude? You just deflected my smooth comment, asshole,” Leorio spat back, eyebrows twitching with mild annoyance as his lover’s chuckles continued. “At least take a compliment _once_ in your goddamn life.”

Kurapika couldn’t answer to that. Or maybe they weren’t up for retorting. “Whatever you say, Leorio,” they whisper, tiredness suddenly seeping back into their bones. “Just shut up and let’s go back to sleep.”

Leorio’s raspy morning laugh fills the rose and flame lit room. His eyes flutter shut, relaxation seeping into his very form. There’s a quiet pause between them, the only audible noise being their gentle breaths and the cheerful and swift chirps of morning doves outside. Kurapika allows themself to be embraced by the warm comforter, drifting off with every tick of their mental clock.

They swear they hear a soft mumble of “_Have a good rest, sweetheart_“ before letting sleep finally consume them.

Okay, so maybe Leorio wasn’t exactly like heaven or the Garden of Eden, but he would always be a charmer and Kurapika wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> first post to this account ! i hope you guys enjoy! :D i’m not used to writing pure fluff but hopefully it doesn’t show! anyways i hope y’all enjoyed this drabble of these two lovebird idiots
> 
> working on a killugon one shot next :D
> 
> just made one, so if you wanna hit me up on tumblr @ bearagony , you can!


End file.
